Christmas Day
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: My christmas eve postathon oneshot. All about what the outlaws did on christmas day. RobinMarian, WillDjaq, AllanHarriet.


**Hi everyone, this is my Christmas Eve post-a-thon one-shot story. Basically it's about the outlaws Christmas day, and what they all did. So Merry Christmas, and enjoy! **

**Oh and by the way the writing in italics is the characters thoughts.**

Christmas Day.

_Robin._

Early Christmas morning, when the sun was low in the sky and the rest of the outlaws were still sound asleep, Robin snuck quickly and quietly out of camp, heading purposefully towards the castle, a small package clutched in his hands.

Arriving at the castle gates, his hood up, he swiftly silenced the two guards with a quick kick and punch to their heads and snuck into the courtyard, and heading up the steps, a bit confused by the lack of guards.

Arriving at Marians surprisingly unguarded door he slowly pushed the door open relieved to see only his true love, fast asleep, in the room.

"Marian," he whispered in her ear, shaking her slightly.

"Robin," she half shrieked, awaking with a start.

"Shhh…" Robin soothed, pressing a finger to her lips, "Merry Christmas." He produced the small rectangular box which was Marian's Christmas present, holding out to her, his cheeky trademark grin filling his face.

Taking the box Marian slowly opened her present and gasped at what she saw inside. The necklace was silver, with three small sapphires hanging from the end.

"Robin, that's pure silver and…and sapphires!" Marian flung her arms around him, pressing her lips passionately onto his, "Where did you get it?"

"Ah, that's my secret," Robin tapped the side of his nose, still grinning.

_She liked it, she loved it._

Robin was almost jumping for joy, and then Marian reached under her bed, "Merry Christmas."

Robin's shock showed on his face when she passed him a big wooden box, "You didn't except me to get you nothing," Marian laughed.

Robin nodded, but took the box willingly.

Inside was a brand new Saracen bow, complete with twenty arrows, all with the initials 'RH', embossed onto the sides.

"Wow, Marian…I…wow!" Robin didn't know what to say, so he just kissed her, pressing his body closer to hers and holding her tight in his arms.

_Much_

When Much woke up on Christmas morning he saw Robin re-entering the camp and knew in an instant where he had been, "Marian?" Robin just nodded and sat down as watching as Much began to prepare to cook the Christmas boar Allan had caught for them.

"So when do we exchange presents?" Much asked, grinning.

Robin smiled, shaking his head, "As soon as everyone is awake."

"Right everyone, wake up!" Much shouted clapping his hands together.

The others all looked bleary eyed as they scowled at Much, but remembering it was Christmas day, they got up, eager to exchange gifts.

"Presents!" Allan shouted happily grabbing his from under his bed.

"Ok, ok. We'll open our presents." Robin sighed, grabbing his gifts.

Ten minutes later everyone was surrounded by presents. John had received a new staff and a thick leather coat, Will had received a lot of new tools, which together made a set, together with a kiss from Djaq. Allan had received dice, cards and some other gambling games. Djaq had a beautifully carved wooden pendant which was in the shape of the letter 'D', from Will and new medicines from the rest of the gang. Much had lots of new cooking equipment, and Robin had a new curved sword which stated his initials on the handle, from the whole gang.

"Well, thank you everyone," Much murmured, and everyone else repeated his thanks.

"Yeah thanks," Robin stared in awe at his new sword, wanting to go and use it, but also not wanting to ruin everyone's day, so he stayed at camp.

_Will and Djaq._

Will and Djaq had left the camp soon after the presents had been opened, knowing that lunch wouldn't be ready for several hours. They escaped to a private clearing, about a mile away from their nosy friends, and fell silent.

"Djaq I…"

"I love you too," Djaq whispered, leaning forwards to kiss Will, pressing her body onto his.

The kiss intensified and, arms around each other, they fell to the ground, laying side by side, their lips still touching.

"I love you more," Will told her, as the kiss ended.

"Not possible," she whispered into his ear.

Smiling they stared up at the sky, happy just to be in each others arms.

_Allan._

Allan watched as Djaq and Will returned to camp, hand in hand, and hour after they had left and smiled, glad his two friends had finally admitted their feelings, all his jealousy dissolving.

It was slightly sad when he really thought about it, Will had Djaq, Robin had Marian, Much sort of had Eve and John had Alice. But he, he had no one.

_May be the others were right when they were teasing me the other day, may be I'm just not the type of guy a girl would settle down with._

Sighing, Allan looked at all of his presents, every one of them to do with gambling, no wonder he was alone.

_I had Harriet, but I messed that up._

Allan shook the thought out of his mind, the girl he hadn't gone back to after Robin had saved him from being hung wouldn't want him any more, he'd been gone for two long years, she would think he was dead, and would have moved on.

_Harriet_

As Harriet pushed her way through the undergrowth towards the sound of voices, her heart filled with pride. Her Allan, one of Robin Hood's men. Although she still couldn't understand why he hadn't come back.

_There must be some kind o__f reasonable explanation._

She entered a small clearing and the voices changed into hushed whispers, and she saw a pair of eyes staring out from the ground beneath her.

"Allan!" she cried happily.

"Harriet," Allan's jaw dropped, hadn't he just been thinking about how he'd messed this up?

_John._

They sat in camp, Allan had finally managed to convince Robin to let Harriet into the gang and the girl sat in Allan's arms as he ran his hand through her mousy brown hair.

"The boar is finally ready," Much called, giving out plates.

Everyone dug in and although Harriet spent the first five minutes looking at it suspiciously, she had finished her piece before anyone else.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Robin smiled.

"Merry Christmas," they all murmured in response.


End file.
